freenodeanimefandomcom-20200215-history
Mr Mobius
">_>" ~ Mr_Mobius Meaning of the name. Mr_Mobius was a troubling child when he was young. Dropping out of school at an early age, he left his hometown and was taken in by the harsh criminal underworld where he found his place as a human trafficker. Having come face to face with people of both good and evil as well as all walks of life, he would often spend time reevaluating every reason he had for living, and he found none. During an armed civil uprising in his region he found work among high-ranking political families to smuggle them to safety. It was during this time he met his future wife, even though he was quit young. While smuggling his wife's family, on the third day, he was ambushed and captured by rebels taken in as a prisoner of war. He did not see the woman he loved for 5 years. Many months of routine torture and isolation was taking toll on him, just as he was close to giving up the rebel encampment was captured by government troops, though the troops were highly unmanned and untrained. Mr_Mobius joined their ranks and quickly took command and was able to successfully drive out the rebels from his region and bring a moment of peace to his war torn country. While he enjoyed the moment of peace he went to look for the woman he loved. He found her, in a sense. She was also taken in as a prisoner. She was once a pure soul, yet the effects of war eroded her. Having faced complete abandonment, witnessed war, starvation, and having to watch the people she loved make the agonizing transformation from human to animal. Having being raped and beaten nearly every day of her life for her past 5 years, and then dying of AIDs, she was no longer the angel she once was. With her ravaged body, and crying heart she committed suicide and the age of 19 when she heard Mr_Mobius was looking for her. As she could no longer face the man she once loved. Mr_Mobuis found her grave. Having realised the morbid situation his wife had lived with, he only knew her when she was a pure person, and thus, could never forget what she once was. He then gave up all hope on humanity, and took a vow of solitude. So how does this tie in with the orgin of Mr_Mobius's name? See toobparts for the answer. Fun Facts *Mr_Mobius is actually a human that plays a really convincing bot. *Mr_Mobius has never been wrong. *Mr_Mobius has proven the Riemann Hypothesis with circular functions. *Mr_Mobius is slightly melodramatic. *Mr_Mobius is well known literary critic. *Mr_Mobius beat Jesus in a 50 YARD DASH OVER WATER. *Mr_Mobius learned the python programming language from an actual python. *Mr_Mobius has the right to remain silent. *Mr_Mobius is an aspiring underground rapper. *Mr_Mobius has found a way to express any human emotion through a series of emoticons. *Mr_Mobius has never laughed out loud. *Nothing ever escapes Mr_Mobius’s attention, not even unspoken things. Category:IRC Users Category:Bots